Ten Piece
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: Note; Originally belongs to Bigby. Join Ben, Gwen and Kevin as they enter to a new world, a world of pirates, what adventure awaits them, can they really help Luffy becoming the Pirate King.


**Chapter One: Brand New World**

The day started out like any other for Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen, and their pal Kevin Levin. The three of them were at Mr. Smoothy so Ben could chug his way past some of the weirdest combinations of smoothies in existence.

"Seriously," Kevin said, sitting up against his car while Ben had gone inside to order. Kevin is a muscular young man with long black choppy mullet hair and black eyes, he's wearing tight black shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue pants and black combat shoes. "I don't know how he can drink all those smoothies and not get sick once."

"Weird tastes must run in the family," Gwen said, remembering her grandpa's strange taste in food. Gwen is a teenage girl with long red hair tie in a ponytail and green eyes, she wears a red sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt and black flats.

"I'm back," Ben said, walking back outside and towards Gwen and Kevin with a tray full of smoothies. Ben wears black shirt, a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and blue pants and black shoes.

"That was fast," Kevin noted. "Those guys must have all your favorite flavors memorized."

"Did you even pay for them?" Gwen asked.

"Nope," Ben said with a grin. "The guy in there said they were on the house. Awesome!"

Kevin snorted. "Figures," he said. "Ever since you became a celebrity, Mr. Smoothy is suddenly considered a sacred place."

Ben sighed. Once again, his sudden rise in fame had been brought up. Sure the attention had been okay at first. But there's a flip side to every coin. As with most celebrities, Ben had to put up with harassing paparazzi, the slanderous Will Harangue, not to mention all the villains who knew where he lived now. And all that was only the tip of the iceberg. There had also been the whole incident with Aggregor and the Map of Infinity. Then after that, Ben and Gwen had to put up with a mutated Kevin. Again.

"You know what?" Ben asked Gwen and Kevin as he drank one of his smoothies. "I just wish I could…get away from it all."

"All what?" Gwen asked as Ben finished his first smoothie and went on to the next one.

"All this attention," Ben explained before taking a drink out of his smoothie and then continuing. "To be honest, I'm tired of being a celebrity."

"Better than being on the most wanted list," Kevin pointed out before adding with a smirk. "I should know."

"…Anyway," Ben continued as he started on his third smoothie. "I just wish that…there was someplace I could go for a while, where I won't have to put up with any paparazzi or Will Harangue or…"

"I believe I can help you with that."

The three teens turned to see a man wearing a suit, white lab coat, and goggles around his neck smiling at them while holding a pocket watch in his hands.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben asked the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Ain't it obvious by now, Tennyson?" Kevin asked with a sigh. "So…what universal crisis are we dealing with this time?"

"Now, now, Kevin," Paradox said. "What makes you think the universe is in danger every time I come to visit?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kevin replied sarcastically. "Maybe because it always is?"

"Usually," Paradox admitted. "But not this time."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "The universe isn't in danger?"

"Not exactly," Paradox replied.

Ben frowned. "Okay that…didn't answer my question."

"If the universe isn't in danger," Gwen said. "Then what is?"

Paradox smiled at Gwen before looking at the others. "Tell me, have any of you three ever heard of "parallel universes"?"

"That's just a theory," Kevin said. "Never been proven." He noticed that Gwen and Ben were both staring at him. "What? Alien tech dealers were always hoping to find parallel universes so they could have more customers. Never worked because they could never find them."

"Well, that's not entirely true," Paradox said. "Just because something isn't found, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Let me guess," Ben said. "You've found these parallel universes, haven't you?"

"Quite an amazing find, I must say," Paradox said rather proudly. "There are many different parallel universes out there. Some contain similar physics to ours while some contain discoveries that our own universe could only dream of finding."

"And you're saying that one of these parallel universes needs our help?" Ben asked.

"What'd I tell ya?" Kevin asked him. "Whenever Paradox shows up, we wind us having to do something."

"Well, it's not an entire parallel universe that needs your help," Paradox said. "Rather, it is one of their Earths that need your help."

"A parallel Earth?" Ben asked, interested despite himself.

"Yes," Paradox said with a nod. "But I think it would be best if I were to explain this world to you while you go and pack."

"Pack?" Kevin asked in concern. "How long are we supposed to be staying there?"

"I'm afraid you will be staying there for quite some time," Paradox answered.

"What about our parents?" Gwen asked.

"Who's gonna keep Bellwood safe?" Ben added.

"I have already explained the situation to your Grandfather," Paradox said. "He will tell everything to your parents. As for protecting Bellwood, that job will now be for the Plumbers' Helpers."

"What about school?" Ben pointed out.

"While I am fond of good education," Paradox said. "I'm afraid you won't be attending school for quite some time either."

Kevin shrugged. "Works for me. But what about us packing and getting ready?"

"You can get started right now," Paradox said brightly. The others looked at him in confusion until they realized that they were standing in front of Ben's house. Kevin's car included. Ben's parents were out of town, which explained why only Ben's car was in the driveway and his parents' car wasn't.

Kevin made a face at Paradox. "I hate when you do that." He said.

"Well then," Paradox said as he walked to the door of Ben's house. "Shall we?"

Exchanging confused looks with each other, the three walked up the house. Ben unlocked the door and let everyone inside as Paradox continued talking.

"Unlike our own Earth and its technology," Paradox began. "The parallel Earth that requires your assistance has unique technology in a world of pirates."

"Pirates?" Ben asked, his interest caught.

"Pirates?" Kevin asked, not really interested. "What kind of pathetic parallel Earth is that?"

"Oh, don't believe it's the same as the pirates from your own world," Paradox told him. "This world of pirates is unlike anything you have ever seen." He chuckled. "And I know that you have seen a lot."

Ben went up to his room and began pulling various clothes out of his dresser and closet.

"I suppose it would be best if I told you a little bit more about an important moment in this world's history," Paradox said. "You see, there was once a pirate who went by the name of Gol D. Roger, incorrectly called Gold Roger by most. He was known as the King of the Pirates and said to possess power and a vast amount of wealth beyond anyone else's dreams. This wealth has been called a treasure known as One Piece."

Kevin looked at Paradox with interest now. "Keep going," he coaxed.

"One day, Roger was finally going to be executed by the marines of that world," Paradox continued. "Before he was executed, however, he announced to the world that his fortune was for the taking, but whoever wanted it would have to find it. Ever since his death, pirate crews have been forming left and right to find the legendary One Piece, because whoever possesses it will become the King of the Pirates."

Kevin grinned. "Treasure, huh? Now you're talking! I'm in!"

"Figures," Ben said as he started packing his clothes in a duffel bag. "You'll do anything if it has profit in it."

"I'm a guy with simple needs, Tennyson," Kevin said.

"Oh, like a legendary treasure is a simple need?" Ben countered.

"But…what does that have to do with us?" Gwen asked Paradox.

"You will be helping a crew that is looking for One Piece. The Straw-hat Pirates."

"Hold up," Kevin interjected. "You mean we're supposed to be helping someone _else_ claim this One Piece thing? Why?"

"Because it is of the utmost important that the Straw-hat Pirates find the One Piece before anyone else."

"Why?" Ben asked curiously.

"Because," Paradox said. "Unlike the countless other pirates who want the One Piece merely for power and recognition, the Straw-hats' captain, Luffy…"

"Luffy?" Kevin asked with a snort. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Kevin, shush," Gwen scolded him.

"Luffy," Paradox said. "Merely wants to find One Piece, because he believes that the Pirate King is the one who has the greatest freedom."

"Freedom?" Kevin repeated. "Freedom? That's all? This guy's looking for the greatest treasure in his world and all he wants it for is freedom?"

"Sounds like an okay guy to me," Ben said. "But why does he need our help?"

Here, Paradox's smile turned mischievous. "I'm afraid that will spoil the surprise."

Kevin scowled. "I _really_hate when you do that."

"How do we know that this Luffy guy will even let us join his crew?" Gwen asked.

Paradox chuckled. "Believe me when I say that once he sees what you are capable of, he will practically drag you into his crew."

Ben frowned. "That…doesn't fill me with much confidence."

"So," Paradox said. "Are you three in?"

"Sure," Gwen said.

"I'm in," Ben said.

Kevin shrugged. "I'll come along. Besides, maybe I'll get some treasure of my own."

Paradox beamed. "Splendid! Now, I want you all to pack up and meet me outside Ben's house in one hour. I should be there by then. Or am I already there? It's so hard to tell sometimes."

"You're telling us," Kevin muttered.

"Well," Paradox said as he pulled out his pocket watch. "See you three in an hour." In a flash of blue light, Paradox disappeared.

* * *

An hour passed and the trio stood outside Ben's house. Each one had a bag or suitcase of clothing with them, as they figured that they would be staying in this parallel world for some time. Each one was interested in going for different reasons. Ben was interested in what new adventures lay ahead for him in this new Earth. Gwen was interested in all the things she could learn. Kevin was interested in all the treasure he could obtain.

"Good to see you all here," The trio saw Paradox walk up to them. "I'm glad to see you're all packed up."

"We're ready when you are, Professor Paradox," Ben said.

Paradox nodded in approval. "But before I take you there," he said. "There is something I must tell you."

"What now?" Kevin asked.

"In this Earth, there are special fruits called Devil Fruits," Paradox said. "And they have the ability to bestow a permanent power on whoever eats one."

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all stared at Paradox. "Seriously?" Ben asked.

"Seriously," Paradox answered. "There are many fruits but they are categorized by three different classes. The first and most common class of Devil Fruit is the Paramecia. They bestow the eater abilities that would be typically associated with what you would call super powers. Gwen, Kevin. Your powers will most likely cause people there to believe that you ate Paramecia fruits."

"Wow," breathed Gwen.

"The second class is known as Zoan," Paradox went on. "Those fruits allow an eater shapeshifting powers that deal with animals. Say if a man ate a Zoan fruit that let him turn into…a lion. He could not only turn into a full lion, but he could turn into a hybrid form of man and lion, allowing him to use the properties of his human and animal forms. Depending on what form he'll be using at the time, Ben will often be mistaken as a Zoan fruit user."

"That makes sense," Ben said.

"The third class is the Logia," Paradox said. "These fruits not only allow an eater to control a certain element like ice or fire, but it allows them to control and actually become that element. Due to their powers, most physical attacks do not hurt them."

"So what are we supposed to do if we run into a bad guy with a logia fruit power?" Kevin asked.

"Most logia devil fruits have a certain weakness based on their element," Paradox told him. "Aside from that, Devil Fruit Users all bear one critical weakness. Water."

"Water?" the three teens asked him.

"The Devil Fruits have a strange reaction to the sea," Paradox said. "Because of that, large bodies of water are hazardous to Devil Fruit Users. That will grant you three certain advantages since you do not suffer that weakness. One example is that Devil Fruit Users become hammers and cannot swim. If any part of their body is submerged in water, they cannot use their powers."

"Should be easy then," Kevin said. "Ben can just turn into Water Hazard and blast them with water."

"I'm afraid not," Paradox corrected. "Running water does not weaken Devil Fruit Users like standing water would."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Of course. Nothing's ever easy."

"Don't worry," Paradox encouraged him. "I know all of you will be able to handle any challenge that comes your way."

That caused an uncomfortable silence between the three as Kevin's rampage was still fresh in their mind.

"Now," Paradox said as if nothing had happened. "Are you all ready?"

The three looked at each other and then looked back at Paradox. "As we'll ever be," Kevin replied.

Paradox smiled as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Well then, let's be off!"

Everyone was engulfed by that familiar blue light from Paradox's power. When the light cleared, the trio looked around. The first thing they noticed was that it was night time. With that established, they decided to take a look at their surroundings.

"Where…are we?" Ben asked.

The group was standing on what appeared to be rocks that resembled giant cacti. But then Gwen saw that the spikes on the "cacti" were all tombstones.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Some kind of graveyard?"

"You could say that," Paradox replied. "It might be considered a graveyard of sorts."

The trio's attention was then drawn to a nearby town at the bottom of the hills. Music and merriment could be heard. Judging from the noise level, there was quite a party going on.

"Alright, spill," Kevin said to Paradox. "Where are we?"

"We are at Whiskey Peak," Paradox said. "An island in the Grand Line, a special area in this world where the One Piece treasure is believed to exist. Whiskey Peak is also the current location of the Straw-hat Pirates."

"Why are they here?" Ben asked curiously.

"Well," Paradox said. "There is this ingenious device known as a Log Pose that exists in this world. Think of it like a homing beacon compass to islands' magnetic fields. It guides the sailors of this world to various islands to help them reach their destinations. And the Straw-hat pirates' Log Pose led them here."

"So why didn't you bring us to the town where they were at?" Kevin wondered.

"Because, unknown to the Straw-hat Pirates, this town and its inhabitants are agents of Baroque Works," Paradox explained.

"Bar-who?" Ben asked.

"Baroque Works, a secret organization full of mercenaries, bounty hunters, and infamous criminals," Paradox said. "You will learn more about them, believe me. The agents here specialize in luring pirates into thinking they are welcomed and treated as celebrities. I teleported you to the outskirts of the town because, if I had teleported you in town and the agents learned you wanted to be in the crew, they would have waited until you were asleep before trying to execute you."

Ben looked at Kevin. "And I thought _you_ knew some nasty people."

Kevin glared at Paradox. "You really like to mess with us, don't you?"

"Don't worry, Kevin," Paradox said. "All will be explained to you in due time. And speaking of time, _I_must be going now. But one more word of advice: don't tell too many people about the Ultimatrix. If you do, then countless people will want to get their hands on it. You're free to tell the Straw-hat crew though. Luffy enjoys having people whom he considers to be "amazing". Good luck, you three. I know that you will handle things here." With that, Paradox pulled out his pocket watch and vanished in a flash of blue light.

Kevin grumbled as Paradox vanished. "It would be nice if the guy left us with an instruction booklet or something." He muttered.

Ben sighed. "Nothing we can do about it now. Come on, we better start heading to the town."

"Uh, didn't Paradox just say that it's a town full of mercenaries?" Kevin reminded.

"Yeah," Ben replied. "But it's also where these Straw-hat people are at. They might need our help."

Kevin snorted as they started walking towards the town. "If you ask me, anyone stupid enough to wind up in a town full of mercenaries is too stupid for his own good."

"What?" Gwen asked. "Like _we_haven't fallen into traps before? Besides, Paradox says that this place tricks pirates into dropping their guard."

"Still," Kevin said. "They're pretty stupid if they fell for a trick like that."

* * *

And so, the trio continued on their way down to the town. And they couldn't help but feel a little anxious. The numerous tombstones on the cacti hills increased their anxiety. These mercenaries had to be good if they had killed so many people.

"This is awful," Gwen said as she looked at the tombstones. "I don't think even the Highbreed and Vilgax combined are this terrible."

"And Paradox wants us to go up against these guys?" Kevin asked.

"Look," Ben said. "Paradox would never send us into something if he didn't already know that we'd come out of it. We're just gonna have to trust him on this. Anyway, we're reaching the town. If this town really is full of mercenaries, it's best if we stay quiet for now."

Kevin snorted lowly. "I always forget how good you are at pointing out the obvious, Tennyson."

Soon, the gang reached the town. They kept low to the ground so they wouldn't be spotted in case somebody was looking out the windows. To be honest, it was pure luck that nobody had seen them already. Not the trio was complaining of course.

"Hold on a minute," Kevin said. "Paradox didn't tell us how we're supposed to recognize these Straw-hat guys."

The other two paused when they realized that Paradox hadn't told them what Luffy or any of his crew members looked like. How were they supposed to find and join up with them if they didn't know who they were?

"Well," Ben said. "We'll just have to look for someone with a straw-hat."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Brilliant deduction," he muttered. "It's a wonder you even need us."

"They have stopped being noisy," a nearby voice said, causing the trio to fall silent. "And have gone to sleep. I wish for all the brave warriors to have a nice dream."

Nodding at each other, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin followed the sound of the voice, which led them to the front of the town where a man was standing. His back was turned so they couldn't see his face. But they could see that he was a rather wide man wearing a fine suit and had some really curly hair. The guys who wore powdered wigs in the past had nothing on this guy. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen stuck to the side of the building they were hiding at.

"Tonight," the man said as he looked up at the moon and the other cacti rocks. "The cactus mountain…under the moonlight…looks extremely beautiful."

Kevin cringed. "Okay, that guy better be a member of this Baroque Works thing cause I refuse to be shipmates with someone like that." He whispered. Ben and Gwen quickly shushed him.

"Been practicing poetry…Mr. 8?" another voice said.

Pressing themselves closer to the wall of the building, the trio saw two people land on the ground. One was a woman with blue hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a long, light green jacket. The other was a guy with orange hair with a green outfit while wearing a crown on his head.

"Oh, it's you," said the man called Mr. 8 without turning around.

"How are they doing?" asked the woman.

"They have fallen…into the abyss." Mr. 8 said dramatically.

"Okay," Ben said quietly. "I think we can label these guys as Baroque Works agents."

Just then, one of the doors opened and a large woman dressed like a nun walked out.

"They ate and drank a lot," the nun said as she walked towards the other three. "And I was just drinking tea." She pulled off her headdress to reveal a rather muscular face for a woman, with her hair tied in short pig tails. "So, do you think it's worth having a party for those stupid looking kids?"

"Ms. Monday," Mr. 8 said.

"Stupid looking kids?" Gwen asked. "Do you think she's talking about the Straw-hat Pirates?"

"Well she's not talking about us," Kevin whispered back. Then jokingly he added. "Or she might be talking about Ben."

"Ha…ha," Ben muttered sarcastically.

"We should've taken care of them at the port," Ms. Monday said to her comrades. "Our town is almost out of food and no whale meats' coming any time soon."

"Whale meat?" Gwen asked. "They're whalers? That's awful!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the blue haired woman demanded from Ms. Monday

"Yeah, we did our best," the man with the crown argued.

"Calm down and look at this," Mr. 8 said to the others. "I have investigated something about those kids."

The other three looked at him curiously. Mr. 8 then produced a wanted poster for them. It was too far for Ben and the others to see though.

"Thirty million beri?" Ms. Monday and the unnamed couple cried.

"Berries?" Kevin asked. "What do berries have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Gwen said. "Maybe they don't mean berries like plants. Maybe berries are what they call money in this world."

"It better be real money because if blueberries and stuff like that are the currency, I'm out of here." Kevin said.

"It's shameful to underestimate those pirates, Ms. Monday." Mr. 8 scolded the woman.

"I am sorry," Ms. Monday apologized.

"Never mind," Mr. 8 said. "After we have taken care of them, we will tell the boss. Hurry up and get their treasure out of their ship. Then, tie them up. If we killed them, we will get 30% less money because the government wants them alive to execute them in front of people."

"Oh no," Gwen whispered. "We have to do something or they're going to kill Luffy and his crew."

Ben's eyes hardened. "Not if I can help it," he said to himself as he put down his bag and activated the Ultimatrix, but.

"Hey, sorry to interrupted." A voice called catching the attention of baroque works and the alien force team. "Do you mind letting my friends sleep, they have a long day and the journey was exhausting so I have been told."

The four people plus the AF team looking up on top of the building as they saw a person sitting on.

"Mr. 8! Ms. Monday!" A people came out of the buildings called. "One of them is missing when weren't looking!"

"He's right over there." The blue haired woman said.

"Sneaky retch, you should stay asleep with your friends." Mr. 8 said.

On the rooftop could see a guy around 19 years old sitting there and looking down at them. He had greenish hair, a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar and dark green trousers in which the bottoms were tucked inside of black boots. A dark green bandanna was tied around his left arm and three gold earrings dangled from his left ear. Three sheathed swords rested at his hip but he holds one sword to his right. The man then grinned, "A good swordsman never makes mistakes letting his guard down, plus I took a nap earlier."

"Who is that guy?" Ben asked. "Is he part of the Straw-hats?"

"Judging by what the guy coming out the building and the blue haired girl; he must be." Kevin said.

The green haired man continued to grin as he looks all the people holding weapons around. "So, let's see if I got this right. This is a nest of bounty hunters." He said. Is true what he said, all the people in town had all pull out their weapons in their disguise; nun, chefs, elders, young people, ect. "You dupe pirates who are in high spirits after just entering the Grand Line. Is original I'll give you that at least."

"I count a hundred of you scambags giver take, and I'll fight all of you...you heard me Baroque Works!" He declared.

Everyone was shock. "How did you know our name?!" Mr. 8 demanded.

"He knows the Baroque Works?" Gwen asked looking surprised.

"More importantly; can he fights all of them?" Ben said. He saw all the mercenaries out there holding weapons they all look very dangerous, can one guy could actually fight all of them.

"I had a run in with one of you before when I was single bounty hunter," He explained. "Naturally, I rejected it."

"To the same rules to apply; employees identity cap keep secrets, cheesy codenames, the boss' identity unknown and his whereabouts also a mystery. Baroque Works, the criminal group faithfully carries out their orders like herding sheep. That's some secret." He finished will still has the grin on his face.

"Herding sheep that's a good one! Ha ha!" Kevin laughed out loud.

"Kevin shushes!" Gwen snapped.

"Hmp? Who's there?!" Mr 8 demanded as he looks to the building's side, the green haired man also looking at the side curiously. Just then, three teenagers coming out there hiding spot.

"Way the go Kevin, you blew out our cover." Ben said to Kevin. "And what's it funny anyway?"

"What, that guy said that they follower their orders like herding sheep, come on you have to admitted it was funny." Kevin said.

"Who are you people!?" Mr 8 asked.

Ben just grinned. "Just some people who want to join the Straw-hats." He said will preparing for action. The Baroque Works agents were taking by this information.

The green haired man looking down at the teens curiously and caution. "Really? And how should I know I could trust you?" They could be part of Baroque Works if they try to trick him.

Then Kevin grinned. "What about... if we help you beat those guys up?" He cracked his knuckles.

"Are you guys strong?" He asked.

"Positive." Kevin responded.

The man looking at them and grinned. "Okay," He said. "You guys take 50 and I'll take 50."

Ben and Gwen looking at the man in surprise, he want take down 50 people? The three of them looking at the group they all seems furious.

"This is a surprised..." Mr. 8 said. "If you knew all of our secrets and the three of them over there overheard, we have no choice but to kill you all."

The three teens prepared; Ben rolled his sleeve to reach his Ultimatrix, Kevin lift his arms and touching the stone wall and Gwen in a stand ready to summon her mana.

"And four new gravestones will be adding at the cactus rock tonight." He said.

**Hi! If you were all wondering; I'm the new author who had adopted this story from Bigby the Big Bad Wolf. I know that there are some of you are very happy about it since the last author who had adopted this story, as you can see this chapter is a little like the previous I mean seriously his right we should let Zoro the chance to test out his new swords.**

**Anyway, I'll be working on this story for now on, feel free to read, review, requests and you can also go to my profile to check my other stories, fav. stories and fav. authors. You could also tell your friends about this story too.**

**Two last things; One; if you want all of you could send alien OCs for this story, 4 aliens 1 from each people.**

**Two; if you're a LuNa One Piece fan, go to Hotspot the 626th's profile.**


End file.
